Tapiz en blanco
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¡Celos! Eso es lo que sentía la gente de la universidad al verlos juntos. Siempre habían estado juntos desde el parvulario, opuestos… diferentes… pero amigos, grandes amigos. Sin embargo… el día en que Naruto se cuestionó aquello… llegó. Pareja: Sasuke-Naruto-Sasuke


Susurros llenaban los pasillos. La gente los miraba pero él seguía fijo en los productos del supermercado. Muchas chicas se sonrojaban cuando pasaba por su lado y observaban con descaro a ese chico de solitaria mirada. Naruto ignoraba todo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le ignorase, a que todos mirasen a su mejor amigo, pero éste… era quien de verdad ignoraba a todos y se centraba sólo en él.

\- ¿Por qué no bajas de una vez y caminas? – preguntó Sasuke en tono gruñón.

\- Estoy a gusto – sonrió Naruto desde el carrito de la compra mientras jugaba en el móvil.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que vengo a comprar tienes que acompañarme?

\- Para que no te aburras – sonrió de nuevo.

\- Quieres ramen, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre.

\- Ni sé para qué preguntó – susurró Sasuke frustrado.

Alzó la mano hacia la estantería y cogió un par de paquetes de Udon y de caldo para hacer el ramen. Sin previo aviso, se lo lanzó a Naruto en el estómago consiguiendo que éste sacase una queja.

\- Ey… cuidado.

\- Estás en medio – sonrió Sasuke – si no quieres caminar… bien… pero luego no te quejes.

\- ¿Por qué no lo compras ya instantáneo? – preguntó Naruto al ver todos aquellos ingredientes y cómo Sasuke se encaminaba hacia el pasillo de las verduras.

\- Porque ya que me vas a hacer cocinar... prefiero que comas algo saludable y no esa basura de comida rápida que sueles hacerte.

Por un segundo, Naruto alzó la vista hacia Sasuke, quien había detenido el carrito de la compra y leía la fecha de caducidad escrita en el envase de la verdura. Él siempre era meticuloso en todo. Al principio iba a comprar con él y caminaba a su lado, pronto entendió que hacer la compra con Sasuke… podía llevar horas, él comprobaba absolutamente todo, los ingredientes, las fechas de caducidad… era lento pero eso le hizo sonreír. Quizá ese día comenzó la costumbre de subirse al carrito y jugar en el móvil.

\- Sabes que no tienes por qué acompañarme siempre a comprar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke metiendo una bolsa de verduras en el carrito.

\- Me gusta hacerlo – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Te gusta perder horas aquí dentro conmigo? – sonrió Sasuke – qué raro eres.

\- Me gusta hacerlo… te lo debo – dijo Naruto – tú dejaste que me quedase en tu casa cuando empecé a estudiar.

Sasuke lo observó un segundo, con esa mirada triste metida en su móvil. Cuando le conoció en párvulos… sólo era un chiquillo con gran vitalidad, siempre sonriendo. Le resultaba un estorbo, al menos hasta que un día en el colegio, se enteró que era huérfano. Empezó a entender el motivo por el que siempre le seguía, sólo quería un amigo y él lo fue. Nunca más se separaron y cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, tuvo suerte de que le dieran la beca para pagarse la universidad, pero no le dieron nada para poder vivir. Él lo acogió en su casa, al fin y al cabo, sus padres le pagaron un pequeño apartamento cerca de la facultad. Le daba igual dejarle una habitación más a Naruto y sus padres, en parte, estaban felices de que no estuviera solo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo – le insistió Sasuke – tú te aburres y yo reconozco que tardo lo mío.

\- Me gusta acompañarte, Sasuke.

\- Empiezo a pensar… que sólo vienes para comprobar si compro el ramen – sonrió Sasuke con cierto toque irónico y a la vez bromista.

\- Evidentemente, idiota – le sonrió Naruto.

Las chicas seguían observando a Sasuke, conversando entre ellas y lanzando sonrisillas cómplices entre sus sonrojos. Por un instante, Naruto observó a las dos que se iban por el pasillo mirando el trasero de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo conseguía atraer las miradas de todas? Quizá estaba un poco celoso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué exactamente, de si él fuera tan atractivo y captase la atención de todos o quizá… que le mirasen a él y pudieran quitarle a su mejor amigo.

\- Oye, Sasuke…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando la fecha de caducidad de los bricks de leche.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en salir con alguna chica?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Ya sabes que todas son una molestia.

\- También yo era una molestia antes y aun así te convertiste en mi amigo.

Sasuke dejó de mirar la leche y agachó la vista hacia un Naruto entristecido que escondía sus ojos en la pantalla de su móvil mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose sin detener el juego. Ni siquiera entendía a qué venía aquella pregunta de su amigo, pero al fijarse a su alrededor y ver a las chicas mirarles antes de sonrojarse y agachar el rostro, sonrió entendiendo lo que ocurría.

\- No me miran a mí, idiota – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo – al menos no directamente, nos miran a los dos. Creen que estamos saliendo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Nunca antes había pensado en algo así, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, lo había sido desde párvulos. ¿Por qué la gente podía llegar a pensar que salían juntos? ¿Es que lo parecía? Se movió en el carrito y agarró sus dedos al frío metal para observar a la gente sonreír y sonrojarse. Él también se sonrojó entonces al ver cómo una chica escondida tras una estantería sacaba una foto de ellos.

Tan sólo la música de la nave estrellándose hizo que Naruto volviera a su juego, descubriendo que le habían matado por su despiste.

\- Ohhhhhh, mierda – se quejó entonces al ver " _game over_ " en la pantalla. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

Llovía con intensidad pero no era algo que a Naruto le repercutiera. Él dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa del aula mientras Sasuke sonreía al verle babear sobre su cuaderno de dibujo y el profesor continuaba con sus explicaciones. Sasuke apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y observó a su compañero profundamente dormido, a punto de roncar y sabía que lo haría, en algún momento lo haría y se reirían.

Movió el lápiz hacia su nariz y jugó con él moviéndolo alrededor de la punta, causándole cosquillas, consiguiendo que moviera de forma graciosa la nariz intentando evitar aquel molesto cosquilleo. Sasuke sonrió con malicia al tener la oportunidad de molestarle, al fin y al cabo… ésa era su amistad, estorbarse el uno al otro.

La mano de Naruto se movió con cierta violencia y Sasuke apartó el lápiz para evitar que le diera un golpe. No podía evitar reír ante la inocencia de su mejor amigo, dándose cuenta de que los chicos que se sentaban tras él también sonreían al ver la escena en una aburrida clase de teoría.

El profesor, al escuchar alguna mísera risa, se giró apartando la tiza de la pizarra, dispuesto a ver qué ocurría a su espalda. Sasuke, al ver aquello, metió la parte de atrás del lápiz en la nariz de Naruto despertándole de golpe y fingiendo que él no había hecho nada, sin embargo, ese movimiento brusco de Naruto llamó la atención del profesor.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – se quejó – sáquese ese lápiz de la nariz y preste atención.

Sasuke reía intentando tapar su boca con la mano, aunque le era imposible contenerse al ver a Naruto así. El rubio se giró hacia él con una ligera sonrisa y amenazándole con que se vengaría de eso.

\- Deja de ver películas hasta tan tarde, no prestas atención y luego me pides que te explique la lección – se quejó Sasuke volviendo a su seriedad.

\- Estaba muy entretenida la película, pero tú te quedaste dormido enseguida. Blandengue – susurró Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en su amigo, siempre había sido sólo eso… su amigo, su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Sasuke nunca bromeaba con nadie, jamás tenía contacto con los demás pero… él se sentía afortunado de que sonriera con él, que jugara con él, que le gastase aquellas bromas, de tener su respecto, su aprobación y su mirada, porque era eso… la mirada de Sasuke se centraba en él y se sentía importante, se sentía especial de que él le observase y le hubiera elegido como su amigo.

El recreo llegó y hoy no habían podido dibujar absolutamente nada, todo habían sido aburridas clases teóricas. Odiaba eso, nunca se le había dado bien la teoría, en cambio… se le daba muy bien el dibujo, las manualidades, quizá por eso se apuntó a bellas artes. Su sorpresa fue ver que Sasuke… era incluso mejor que él en el arte del dibujo y se apuntaba a la misma carrera. Seguían juntos, siempre juntos.

Una chica se acercó hacia Sasuke tartamudeando, con un gran sonrojo y con una carta en sus manos que trataba de dársela, aunque las palabras no le salían. Sasuke miraba extrañado esa carta, sabiendo que seguramente era una carta de amor, una carta de una admiradora, pero él se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin recoger la carta de las manos de la joven, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto a la chica, como si se disculpase por su amigo antes de salir tras él por el pasillo – Ey, Sasuke… eso no ha estado bien.

\- ¿Preferías que la cogiera? – preguntó serio – cogerla hubiera supuesto como si aceptase sus sentimientos y no los acepto – dijo sin más.

\- Qué antipático has sonado.

\- Naruto… no me interesa esa chica, es mejor que se olvide de mí cuanto antes.

\- Eres como un enfermero quitando una tirita de golpe – susurró Naruto consiguiendo llevarse una mirada de reojo de su amigo, esas miradas que siempre causaban cierto temor.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hacia la siguiente clase, tenían que cambiar de edificio para ir finalmente a " _Escultura 1_ ". No era precisamente la mejor asignatura de Naruto, pero sí lo era de Sasuke. Al llegar a la clase, el profesor saludó a todos sus alumnos, aunque Sasuke entró sin decir palabra alguna, tan sólo Naruto hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia su sitio.

Se sentó detrás de Sasuke y le observó moldear aquella arcilla, impregnando sus dedos con la masa, dándole forma mientras que Naruto… sólo conseguía sacar extrañas formas que parecían más una broma que un objeto útil. Sasuke se giró hacia él y observó esa cosa extraña que Naruto intentaba moldear.

\- ¿Es una caca de perro? – preguntó Sasuke muriéndose de la risa – la has clavado.

\- Imbécil – se quejó Naruto.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Sasuke se movió de sitio con su delantal incluido y se sentó junto a Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, llenando el dorso de sus manos con más arcilla. Los largos dedos de Sasuke se colaban entre los dedos de un ruborizado Naruto que no entendía qué ocurría, que no sabía por qué se había puesto de esa manera tan sólo por un simple roce de manos.

\- Con delicadeza – le susurró Sasuke mirando cómo la arcilla iba tomando altura – tienes que ser muy suave. Sube y baja las manos moldeando con calma, no tengas prisa – susurraba Sasuke poniendo más nervioso a Naruto que imaginaba otras cosas.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento de Sasuke golpeando en su cuello, poniéndole la carne de gallina, escuchando aquellas palabras sensuales cuando le decía "despacio", "con suavidad", él era un maldito seductor y entonces… se dio cuenta de algo… _¡Le excitaba!_ Su entrepierna estaba despertando y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de ello. ¡ _Le gustaba su mejor amigo_!

Nervioso como se había puesto ante ese descubrimiento, su pulgar se clavó en la arcilla destrozando la forma que Sasuke estaba dándole con el torno, consiguiendo que Sasuke levantase el pie del pedal y mirase esa figura destrozada, con un agujero en medio por culpa del pulgar de un extrañado Naruto.

\- Mierda – susurró Naruto al verlo.

\- He dicho con delicadeza, idiota – se quejó Sasuke enfadado.

\- Lo intentaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo intentabas exactamente? ¿Querías ventilar la figura o qué? Ohhhh, ya lo entiendo – susurró Sasuke con una divertida sonrisa – querías hacerle ciertas aperturas a la figura… pervertido…

\- Cállate, imbécil – se sonrojó Naruto al escuchar aquello.

Los dos chicos se observaron, Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, y Naruto con un enorme sonrojo y timidez. Su corazón se aceleraba, pero por suerte para él, el profesor comentó que se lavasen las manos antes de irse a la siguiente clase. Les tocaba técnicas de expresión, aunque suponían que sería un rollazo teórico.

Como anteriormente, Sasuke salió de la clase tras limpiarse las manos y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la nueva clase, teniendo Naruto que seguirle con prisa e incertidumbres de todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Podía ver a las chicas y hasta a algunos chicos mirarle con sonrojos, ahora estaba un poco celoso de que todos se fijasen en Sasuke.

Al llegar a clase, Naruto se sentó junto a la ventana como era su costumbre, su amigo, en cambio, prefirió sentarse detrás de él y observó cómo las gotas mojaban aquella ventana. A él le gustaba la lluvia, le relajaba, Naruto la odiaba.

El profesor hablaba pero Naruto tan sólo lo escuchaba de fondo porque su mente pensaba en lo diferentes que eran ellos dos. Sasuke era siempre muy serio, él era un bromista; él, un orgulloso al que le encantaba ver llover y la música tranquila, Naruto prefería el deporte, la música rockera y el sol. Él odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, Naruto lo adoraba… ¿Por qué se había fijado en él? Quizá por eso mismo… porque le complementaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, a mitad de su libreta, había dibujado el rostro de Sasuke junto al suyo. Ni siquiera estaba detallado, simplemente un ligero dibujo hecho de forma rápida pero que les identificaba a ambos, como un mísero cómic. Se sonrojó una vez más al ver ambos rostros juntos, él sonriente y Sasuke serio a su lado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quizá eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de confesar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Una sombra se acercó por su derecha y cerró la libreta con rapidez, viendo el brazo de Sasuke apoyarse en la mesa y sonreírle.

\- ¿Nos vamos a comer? – le preguntó.

Naruto miró al resto de alumnos recogiendo, al profesor que ya se había marchado y entonces se percató de la mirada de Sasuke. Sonrió y guardó sus cosas para ir a comer junto a él.

Los dos caminaron hacia el invernadero de la facultad de botánica y se sentaron bajo la copa de un gran ficus. Entre sus largas raíces, siempre habían encontrado ese hueco para ellos, lejos de los molestos ruidos de la facultad, apartado del resto de alumnos, un lugar tranquilo donde podían comer sin ser molestados.

Sacaron sus bento y empezaron a comer entre bromas sobre lo que habían estado estudiando hoy en clase, pese a que Naruto había estado más dormido que despierto en ellas. Para Sasuke… no pasaba desapercibido ese ligero cambio en su amigo, ese diminuto cambio que nadie vería pero él percibía, ínfimo… pero ahí estaba, una tristeza y seriedad nada habitual en él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke – estás un poco serio.

\- No es cierto… sólo… pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- ¿No sientes a veces como si toda tu vida fuera un tapiz en blanco en el que puedes dibujar lo que quieras pero cuando vas a hacerlo… no sabes el qué? – preguntó.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de tapices o me estás lanzando una metáfora a la vida? – preguntó Sasuke divertido.

\- Ambas – sonrió Naruto.

\- Creo que nuestra vida sí es como un tapiz en blanco, pero no creo que nosotros dibujemos algo en él, Naruto… tan sólo… que los hechos que van sucediendo van dando forma a ese cuadro. ¿Por qué has pensado en eso ahora?

Naruto miró su cuaderno cerrado a su lado, atrapado entre unas raíces y pensó en ese dibujo que había hecho de ellos dos.

\- A veces pienso… que dibujo cosas que en el fondo quiero… pero no soy capaz de darme cuenta de que las quería hasta que las veo dibujadas – dijo sin más.

\- El dibujo es una gran parte nuestra, Naruto – le explicó Sasuke – a veces no hace falta pensar qué quieres dibujar, simplemente… dibujas lo que tu corazón siente, rellenas tu tapiz en blanco – le sonrió Sasuke intentando animarle - ¿Qué has estado dibujando? – preguntó sabiendo que todo aquello venía porque él había dibujado alguna cosa.

\- No mucho últimamente – sonrió Naruto – esas clases teóricas son un rollo.

\- Sí que lo son – dijo Sasuke recostando su cabeza en el gran tronco del árbol de atrás y cerrando los ojos buscando relajarse.

La suave brisa entraba entre las ventanas abiertas del gran invernadero, los ruidos de los truenos rompían el apaciguante ambiente y la lluvia golpeando contra el gran techo de cristal le relajaba. Todo era perfecto, hasta la baja intensidad de la luz. Fue entonces, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su hombro, la cabeza de Naruto.

Abrió los ojos observándole. ¡ _Se había quedado dormido_! Sonrió… ya le había dicho que debía dejar de ver películas hasta tarde porque luego no rendía en clase, pero a Naruto le daba igual, tan sólo era otra excusa para que Sasuke le ayudase a estudiar. No tenía remedio alguno, pero no le disgustaba tampoco. La brisa movió el cuaderno de Naruto abriendo las primeras páginas y Sasuke miró de reojo hacia él viendo los árboles que había dibujado… era su sitio, el invernadero, lo que siempre veían cuando salían a comer, era su lugar. Para Naruto, era importante ese invernadero y lo sabía.

Quizá era a eso a lo que se refería segundos antes, era posible que hablase de ese lugar y de lo a gusto que estaba allí, de lo que lo echaría de menos cuando acabasen la carrera, pero la brisa volvió una vez más moviendo las hojas de nuevo hasta que Sasuke detuvo con la mano una que intentaba pasarse, una… que había llamado su atención al ver su rostro dibujado.

Con el dorso de la mano, impidió que la página pasase y observó ese dibujo. Primero, se quedó absorto y sorprendido, era su rostro y el de Naruto, en un mal dibujo tipo cómic, se notaba que lo había hecho rápido. No tenía detalles tan sólo era un garabato en su libreta, pero sonrió al verlo.

\- Ahora ya sé por qué estabas tan raro – sonrió al susurrar para sí mismo antes de cerrar el cuaderno una vez más.

Caminaban de regreso a clase, Naruto sosteniendo con fuerza la libreta entre sus brazos, agarrándola al pecho. No sabía cómo había podido dejarla a la vista pero se alegraba de que Sasuke no hubiera visto nada, aunque se asustó cuando éste cogió la libreta para pasársela. ¡ _Debía borrar ese maldito dibujo antes de que él lo viera_! Sasuke no podía enterarse de eso.

Al salir del invernadero, otra chica se acercó hacia Sasuke, una chica con gran timidez y que hacía una ligera reverencia hacia el moreno. Naruto se percató de que llevaba algo en sus manos detrás de la espalda. Pensó que Sasuke la rechazaría, que no cogería esa carta de amor como no había cogido la anterior, pero lo hizo para sorpresa del rubio. Cogió la carta y eso hizo que Naruto simplemente, siguiera caminando.

\- Te veo en clase – comentó Naruto hacia su compañero para dejarle intimidad, aunque en realidad… era simplemente porque no quería que su mejor amigo viera cómo su corazón se partía y sus lágrimas empezaban a salir.

Lloró en silencio, sin detenerse, sin reparar en nadie, sólo se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y continuó entre la lluvia hasta entrar al edificio. Para cuando llegó a clase, nadie le preguntó nada, creían que simplemente estaba mojado por la lluvia, nadie creyó que Naruto pudiese llorar cuando siempre le veían tan feliz.

Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y sacó una goma de borrar. Buscó entre las hojas hasta que encontró ese maldito dibujo y decidió eliminarlo… eliminar todo lo que había en él. Como si la vida fuera un tapiz… creyó poder simplemente eliminar todo al borrarlo, volvería a dejarlo en blanco, era sencillo.

Borró su rostro aunque maldijo en voz baja que no terminase de borrarse del todo, aún quedaban huellas del lápiz, de los trazos, pero siguió borrando su rostro de ahí, tenía que quitarlo. Tan sólo dejó el de Sasuke pero al ver que éste ya se acercaba, cerró la libreta con rapidez, captando la atención de Sasuke.

\- Ey… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke viendo el rostro empapado de Naruto – estás empapado – le sonrió removiéndole el cabello.

\- Sí, un poco – sonrió Naruto - ¿Qué tal con la chica?

\- Sólo quería dar una carta – dijo Sasuke poniéndola sobre la mesa.

\- Creí que no cogías cartas de admiradoras.

\- Y no lo hago, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, que no fuera tan antipático. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Ahora prefieres que no las coja? ¿Cómo está el tema?

\- No es eso… es…

Sasuke sonrió al ver esos ojos tristes mirando hacia su libreta. Los alumnos ni siquiera les miraban en ese entonces, pero a Sasuke era algo que le daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a que todos estuvieran siempre a su alrededor como moscas peloteras, eran un incordio. Tan sólo con Naruto se sentía cómodo. Se sentó frente a él y trató de mirarle a los ojos, aunque Naruto desvió la mirada.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke abrió la libreta consiguiendo que el corazón de Naruto acelerase sus latidos y sus dedos tratasen de apartarle la libreta, pero Sasuke llegó hasta el dibujo que estaba buscando viendo toda aquella gomilla, observando su rostro únicamente, dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había borrado a sí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se abrió la libreta en el invernadero. ¿Por qué la has borrado? Me gustaba lo que habías dibujado.

\- Ni siquiera estaba terminado, sólo era una tontería – apartó la mirada Naruto.

\- Era perfecto – le sonrió Sasuke moviendo con dos dedos la barbilla hacia él.

Los azules ojos de Naruto se cruzaron con la intensidad de la oscuridad de Sasuke, ni siquiera en eso se parecían, eran completamente diferentes en todo, pero una cosa sí compartieron… el deseo y la pasión cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez, cuando el placer les inundó a ambos y les hizo estremecerse, cuando pudieron conocer el tacto que tenía el otro, cuando sus sentimientos quedaron al descubierto.

El silencio se hizo en la clase y les dio igual, sabían que la gente les miraba, que muchos estaban sorprendidos de aquello, que casi todos estaban celosos, pero Naruto estaba feliz, su corazón latía desbocado y sentía el de Sasuke hacer exactamente lo mismo.

\- Vamos a casa – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Pero… hay clase.

\- Saltémonosla – le sonrió una vez más cogiendo la libreta de Naruto y saliendo del aula. Naruto cogió corriendo su mochila y salió tras él sin percatarse de sus compañeros de clase que les miraban extrañados y sorprendidos.

Sasuke corrió hacia el metro seguido por un sonriente Naruto. Al llegar a la barrera, Sasuke la saltó directamente y siguió corriendo, llegando al metro y poniéndose en medio frenando la puerta del tren para que Naruto entrase tras él.

Los dos reían cuando el metro se puso en marcha, reían porque les gustaba hacer esas locuras. A esas horas… apenas había gente, podían ver a un par de hombres de negocios en el vagón de al lado, pero el suyo estaba completamente vacío. Los brazos de Sasuke rodearon la cintura de su mejor amigo y lo empotró contra el tubo de agarre que había en mitad del vagón, besándole con pasión mientras Naruto se sostenía con una mano a la manivela de arriba para no caer con los movimientos bruscos del metro y sosteniendo con un brazo a su chico.

Entre besos, los dos sonreían, rozando la nariz el uno con el otro, divirtiéndose con las caricias y sus juegos.

\- Tus padres no aprobarán esto – dijo entonces Naruto.

\- Mis padres se olían algo así hace mucho – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿De verdad no te importa?

\- Naruto… tú eres el único que tarda tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quería forzarte y eso que te he estado tirando indirectas poco a poco. ¿Cuál de todas ha sido la que te ha hecho darte cuenta? – sonrió.

\- El barro – dijo Naruto – cuando me has susurrado esas palabras y acariciabas mis manos.

\- Vaya… ésa no era una indirecta – sonrió Sasuke – sólo quería ayudarte. Tenía que haber empezado por ésa, me habría ahorrado mucho trabajo.

\- Podías haber sido directo.

\- Tú también… y me lo has dicho por un dibujo que escondías, pero… al menos… ahora podemos empezar a pintar nuestro "tapiz en blanco" – sonrió.

\- Sí, estoy deseando empezar – sonrió Naruto – aunque no te librarás de mí en el supermercado.

\- Me lo imaginaba – le susurró besándole una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriese y tirase de él para ir a casa.

El ruido de los botones del ascensor hizo que los dos sonrieran, no podían evitar presionarlos todos en esos arrebatos de lujuria, entre sus besos y sus caricias. Las puertas se abrían en todas las plantas y en la quinta, una anciana que quería bajar, se quedó atónita al ver a esos dos chicos besándose contra el espejo del ascensor. Prefirió esperar al siguiente.

\- La has asustado – reía Naruto cuando la puerta se cerró una vez más.

\- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que está gimiendo como un adolescente.

\- Soy un adolescente – dijo entre risas.

Sasuke buscó las llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón pero fue Naruto quien se las quitó de las manos y salió del ascensor para abrir la puerta de la casa. Apenas la estaba abriendo cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodear su cintura, obligándole así a poner las suyas alrededor de su cuello y agarrarse a él.

Ambos entraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y dejándose caer sobre la moqueta del salón. No podían dejar de reír pero incluso en el suelo, siguieron los besos, continuaron con sus caricias.

\- Estoy muy excitado – le susurró Naruto.

\- No me digas… ¿Dónde lo notas? – preguntó Sasuke quitándole con rapidez la camiseta a ese rubio que sonreía y le besaba con pasión.

\- Nunca… lo he hecho con un chico – le aclaró.

\- Ya somos dos – le confesó Sasuke besándole.

\- Quítatelo – le dijo Naruto ayudándole a quitarse esa elegante camisa gris que llevaba, porque Sasuke siempre vestía de esa manera tan formal que le gustaba tanto.

Naruto le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y continuó con el cinturón del pantalón. Sasuke bajó una vez más hasta los labios de Naruto, pero así como antes sus besos eran desesperados y pasionales, ahora ambos bajaban la intensidad para saborearse con lentitud, para disfrutar de aquel primer momento juntos.

Toda una vida habían estado juntos, siendo amigos… pero ahora era cuando realmente sentían que conectaban por completo, que todo estaba en su sitio. Un dibujo… un simple dibujo había hecho que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que durante años habían sentido y ninguno se había percatado.

Los dedos de Naruto rozaban aquel firme abdomen del moreno, subiendo hacia su cuello y obligándole a besarle con profundidad, jugando con su lengua mientras las manos de Sasuke, inquietas e impacientes, bajaban los pantalones de ese chico dejando así su erección al descubierto.

\- Estás realmente excitado – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Yo nunca te miento – sonrió Naruto – pero tú no te quedas atrás.

\- Creo que hay aceite para el cuerpo en el aseo – le comentó Sasuke – a menos que tú tengas lubricante.

\- ¿Cómo voy a tener lubricante? – preguntó confuso Naruto y luego miró hacia el baño – ve preparándote… voy a por el aceite – le dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a por él.

Sasuke aprovechó ese momento para terminar de quitarse los pantalones que le estorbaban y caminar hasta la gran mesa del comedor para apartar los trastos de encima.

\- ¿En la mesa? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido – Sabes que comemos ahí, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí – comentó Sasuke – pero hoy tú eres el plato principal.

\- De eso nada… nos turnaremos.

\- De acuerdo… te dejo empezar – susurró Sasuke consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa de Naruto – te dejo empezar abajo.

Naruto se frustró ante aquello, pero luego recordó que Sasuke siempre era demasiado dominante, le gustaba dar órdenes y que se le respetase, así que teniendo algo en mente, decidió ser el primero.

\- De acuerdo… iré yo primero – comentó subiéndose encima de la mesa a cuatro patas.

Sasuke miró aquel terso trasero completamente a su disposición y abrió el bote de aceite corporal para untarse las manos en él antes de rociar por la entrada de Naruto y colar sus dedos en su interior.

\- Por cierto… te he traido también una cosita para ti – dijo Naruto dejándole ver un pequeño consolador - ¿Por qué no te lo vas metiendo y me facilitas el trabajo luego?

\- Toma – dijo Sasuke pasándole el bote con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se tumbó hacia arriba bajo Naruto, llevando su boca hasta el miembro erecto de aquel rubio y lamiéndolo con maestría mientras Naruto lubricaba esta vez la entrada de Sasuke y colaba sus dedos en ella, tratando de introducir aquel pequeño aparato del que su amante poco conocía, pero que le daría a Naruto la mayor de las perversiones.

Una vez coló aquel aparato sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía por el placer, se separó de él y le indicó que podía seguir con sus juguetitos. Sasuke, emocionado por aquella aclaración, volvió a situarse en el trasero de Naruto. Untó una vez más el aceite y empezó a introducir sus dedos en él, deleitándose con los leves jadeos que Naruto le ofrecía.

En cuanto sintió que estaba listo, Sasuke meneó ligeramente su miembro un par de veces para terminar de endurecerlo y se posicionó mejor entrando en ese chico con lentitud y suavidad. Sintió cómo Naruto se agarraba al borde de la mesa pero aguantaba como podía hasta que llegó al final, moviéndose suavemente para que se acostumbrase a él.

\- Sasuke… - dijo Naruto entre sonrisas – tengo una sorpresita para ti.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Esto – le dijo enseñándole un mando pequeño y dándole al botón de play para que el aparato que el moreno llevaba en su interior empezase a vibrar.

Sasuke jadeó con fuerza y se detuvo al sentir aquel placer recorrer su interior, pero sonrió un momento antes de seguir con sus movimientos.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Naruto – puede ir más rápido.

\- Dale caña entonces – dijo Sasuke aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas a la vez que Naruto incrementaba la velocidad de la vibración, consiguiendo que ambos gritasen de placer tratando de seguir aquel frenético ritmo.

\- Voy a… correrme – dijo Naruto entre gemidos – un poco más… hondo – le añadió.

Sasuke trató de moverse un poco para volver a colocarse y la hundió más al fondo tal y como Naruto le pedía.

\- Ahí, justo ahí – le insistió Naruto – oh, ¡Dios mio! – exclamó cuando Sasuke golpeaba una y otra vez ese punto, obligándole a cogerse con mayor fuerza a la mesa.

\- Sube… la velocidad –le dijo Sasuke – súbela a tope, lo tengo a punto.

Naruto subió el botón hasta el final, consiguiendo que Sasuke derramase todo su líquido en el interior de él. Un segundo fue lo que reposaron cuando Sasuke se dejó caer al lado de un Naruto que miraba cómo su líquido caía sobre la mesa.

\- Joder… quiero probar eso – dijo Naruto.

\- Te lo cambio entonces, pero dame unos segundos para que me recomponga.

\- Vale.

Allí se quedaron los dos abrazados, Sasuke con el aparato en su interior ya sin vibración, y Naruto con el miembro del moreno dentro de él pese a que seguía resbalando líquido de su entrada. En cuanto se recompusieron un poco, Naruto se levantó dejando que parte del líquido de Sasuke cayese y le sacó el aparato para metérselo él.

\- Vamos… ponte a cuatro patas, voy a follarte como nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas cabalgarte? – le dijo Sasuke en plan seductor, empujándole sobre una silla y sentándose encima.

\- Te gusta follarte a ti mismo, ¿eh?

\- Me gusta que me folles… pero también que me mires cómo me follo – le insistió Sasuke mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, posicionándose sobre el miembro de Naruto y sentándose en él para introducírselo – vamos allá – dijo dando al botón de play y haciendo que el vibrador en el trasero de Naruto iniciase el ritmo.

\- Oh, joder – susurró Naruto al ver que Sasuke había empezado a un ritmo intermedio.

\- Aguanta… el nivel básico era para principiantes – dijo moviéndose sobre el miembro de Naruto – céntrate en metérmela.

\- Hay que repetir esto – decía Naruto pese a que no había terminado.

\- ¿La doble penetración? – susurró Sasuke en su oído con lujuria – sí… hay que hacerlo más a menudo.

Naruto cogió con fuerza el trasero de Sasuke y le ayudó a impulsarle más sobre su miembro, clavándole una y otra vez en él, gritando ambos de placer y buscando correrse una vez más. Sasuke jugaba con aquel mando y el placer de Naruto, el rubio… jugaba a apretar las nalgas de ese moreno que le cabalgaba con total lujuria y que, finalmente, se corrió en su abdomen con un gemido… que hizo que Naruto prácticamente se fuera tras él entre temblores difíciles de controlar.

Entre sus espasmos de placer y viendo todo aquel semen repartido entre la mesa, la silla y sus cuerpos, sonrieron sabiendo que pese a tener que limpiar toda la casa ahora, habían disfrutado como nunca, porque no eran sólo amigos… eran mucho más que eso, eran amantes, colegas, amigos…eran novios y disfrutaban el uno del otro. Eran opuestos y a la vez… idénticos.

\- Ha valido la pena – dijo Sasuke al final.

\- Claro que ha valido la pena, toma aire… porque te veo en la ducha – le sonrió Naruto antes de besarle con pasión una vez más.

 **Fin**


End file.
